Dating Start!
by lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Papyrus is going on his first date with Mettaton, and he's excited. But he can't help but worry that it won't go perfectly. #3 of a series of Undertale ship drabbles for LGBT Pride Month.


"So, Sans, how do I look?" Papyrus posed as if he were on a fashion runway.

Sans gave his brother a look-over. The taller skeleton was wearing a black leather jacket over a white layered tank top, paired with dark jeans and brown fleece-lined boots. Papyrus had, of course, topped off his appearance with his iconic red scarf.

"You look great, bro. Mettaton's gonna love it." Sans gave a thumbs up. "You gonna pick him up, or is he coming here?"

"Alphys is dropping him off here, and then I'm driving us to that new Mongolian stir fry restaurant downtown! And then he wants to walk around the shops and maybe stop at that really good frozen yogurt place," Papyrus recounted eagerly. "It all sounded good to me! He wanted to pay for it all, too, but I insisted that we split the bill in half. It's only fair, and the Great Papyrus is always fair!"

"'Course you are, bro." Sans grinned. "So I guess you're all ready? Got your wallet n' everything?"

"Absolutely!" Papyrus rubbed his hands together. Then his excitement abruptly fell away, and he started fanning himself. "Sans, I can't believe this! I'm going out with Mettaton! THE Mettaton! This day could—could—this day could define our entire relationship!"

Sans stared at him skeptically. "Pap, this is your first date."

"Yes, that's _exactly_ why it could have such an impact!" Papyrus started pacing around the living room, arms gesticulating wildly in every direction. "The first date is such a crucial event in any romantic relationship. Whatever happens now will be on our minds and in our memories from then until we die!"

"Alright, bro, I think you're thinking about this too seriously. You'll do fine. It's not like Mettaton is out to ruin you or something," Sans soothed as best he could.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Ooooooooh, that's him! Sans, please answer that, I have to go—I don't know, vomit or something!" Papyrus started running for the bathroom.

"Papyrus, we're skeletons, we can't even—ya know what, okay," Sans sighed and answered the door.

Mettaton stood beaming on the front porch. "Hi, Papy—! Oh, sorry, hello, Sans. Where's Papy?" he asked.

"Uh, he had to, in his own words, 'go vomit or something.' Even though we can't do that."

"Oh, is he really that anxious?" Mettaton's smile dropped into a look of concern. "He's got nothing to worry about, I mean, we've been friends for quite a while. This is just, you know, an outing with a—greater purpose, I guess."

"Yeah. He'll probably be back out in a second. He's just gotta calm down."

"I am here, Mettaton!" Papyrus announced a little more loudly than normal as he entered the hallway. "I assume that you are ready for our—uh, d-date?"

"Yes, darling, of cour—well. Aren't you looking handsome today."

Papyrus almost passed out on the spot. He and Mettaton were wearing nearly the exact same outfit, the only difference being that Mettaton had a pink infinity scarf as opposed to a regular red one.

"Oh my god. Uh, I can change i-if you want—" Papyrus stuttered.

"No, babe, please!" Mettaton came forward and took Papyrus's hands, spinning his new boyfriend around affectionately. "I think this is adorable. Everyone will look at us and think we're so cute!"

"Oh, okay then!" Papyrus took a deep breath and gestured grandly toward the door, trying to steel his nerves. "Shall we be on our way then, m'lord?"

Mettaton took his hand delicately. "Why, yes, thank you, my good sir," he answered in a pompous voice.

"Alright, get outta here, lovebirds." Sans shooed them out. "Have fun. Eat good food. Don't forget to use a condom."

" _Sans!"_

"I'm kidding, Pap. Just be safe, whatever you're gonna do."

Papyrus and Mettaton got into Papyrus's convertible, both slightly red in the face. "Sorry about that," Papyrus apologized. "God, I'm just—all worked up, I really want this to go perfectly…"

"Oh, who cares about that?" Mettaton waved him off. "We're not having this date so we can have a _perfect_ time. We're having it so we can have a _good_ time. And I know I will, as long as I'm with you."

Papyrus's anxious soul and frantic mind both calmed at Mettaton's sensible and sincere words. He smiled as he turned on the car engine. "You know what, Mettaton? I guess you're right. I've been thinking too much about this. As long as I'm with you, I'll have a good time, too."

"I'm so glad, darling! We're going to have so much fun."

And with that, they drove off for an evening of good food, long talks, and hovering, unwhispered _I love you's._


End file.
